


There's Effects in the Air

by Basically_this_is_magic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Surprise Reveal Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_this_is_magic/pseuds/Basically_this_is_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is being transported to a remote location.</p><p>She's blindfolded.</p><p>She's forced to sit down.</p><p>They allow her to breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Effects in the Air

She is being transported to a remote location.

She's blindfolded.

She's forced to sit down.

They allow her to breathe again.

The room smells.... Vaguely nice.

"Tell me......what you....."

She gets nervous. They're going to start questioning her now. What if she doesn't give the right answers, the answers she was told to give?

They start again, as the man stuttered the first time around. 

"Tell me..." A slight pause this time, undetectable except by those with her level of suspect right now. Still, enough for him to start once more. The people behind him start to whisper among themselves. Say maybe he isn't cut out for this. Consider how many more chances he has... He's costing them time and money. Say they might have to replace him.

He says it this time.

"Tell me what you smell."

She takes her cued inhale. She catches herself from coughing, the misleading scent is everywhere and one slip up and she'll have to do it all over again. A short breath afterwards, and then she answers. 

"It smells great. Like.... Like home."

Lies. It's all lies. Every damn word that comes out of her mouth here is a lie and nothing more. This is just one huge setup and she'd never be in this situation if she hadn't needed the money.

They unmask her.

The room around her is dirt coated, with clothes strewn everywhere and over in a corner, she sees a rotting overcooked turkey. This is the kind of place anyone would expect to find a body. Remote, and long ago unburdened with the task of housing even roaches.

She takes her gasp. Her, "Wow, I had no idea..."

It's over now, that's the end of it. She wants to get her money and leave, soon.

The turkey stares her down from the counter.

"Run," it says. "Run. They'll have you on the television sets soon. Right after the morning news. When families are having dinner together, there you'll be, on their televisions, creating a bothersome interruption to the everyday routine of their lives..."

More men and women walk out from behind the back wall.

"You guys did well," they say. 

"Real good," they say to the man who asks the questions, "you'll be going places. Her too."

No, she thinks to herself. She refuses to go anywhere else. She imagines her son, just five years old, sitting at home and seeing her photo on the tv and realizing she won't be around much anymore or having it all go to his head. 

She stands up. 

"I don't want part in any more of this. I'll take my pay, if you would kindly allow me to, and I'll be going."

The others are shocked. This won't be taken well.

"Look Tanya," the director of the organization says in a gruff voice, walking towards her as he speaks, "you won't find work that pays this kind of money anywhere else. How are you gonna support your son?" 

The director grimaces, knowing his words bite. 

"I'll find ways."

She takes her paycheck and turns to walk out. They'll probably come back for her, but she isn't concerned with that right now. She knew she needed to get out of there.

Febreze commercials just aren't her thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus what was I on when I wrote this?
> 
> The title is a reference to Febreze Air Effects.
> 
> Seriously what was I on.


End file.
